The consequenses of being too tired
by A Girl Called Fabian
Summary: Own version of an urban legend, placed in 1966. After a fight, a member of the Beatles decides to drive home although he is too tired. Vampires are involved in one way. Updated version with some corrections made.


**Summary **An own version of an urban legend, placed in 1966. After a fight, a member of a famous band decides to drive home although he is too tired. Vampires are involved in one way.

**A/N **Well, I have to start with that I actually do own Josephine, although I don't get paid for it. As for the other character, I can't own living humans, can I?

* * *

_**London, 9th**__** November 1966**_

I felt so tired, so tired.

I cast a glance on the watch on my left wrist; it was almost 5 am. It had been both a hard and a long night for me and the others; we had been working on the next album. My head was aching. All that smoke that gathered in the studio every time we recorded there was not really good for me and I had started to feel really annoyed. After over 12 hours of recording, the headache and tiredness was just too much for me. I was sick of playing, sick of having to endure the company I normally enjoyed, sick of listening to the same thing over and over again, and then my head just went blank. It started with me just raising my voice a little and ended with me having a really bad argument with the rest of the band. Of course, it was mostly with John that I argued. He still wanted to try some new chords, I was too annoyed and tired to listen to him and so I left the building.

I took the Aston Martin that I had parked outside the building and started to drive home. I stopped when the traffic lights switched to red and while waiting, I started to think about the argument with John. Maybe he was right, maybe those chords would suit better in the chorus instead of the first verse. But still, it was me who had written the song in the first place. What rights did he have to change it? On the other hand, I had changed some of his songs too... This argument went on in my head until the lights switched to green and I continued my way home.

Then I saw her. Her skin almost glowed in the dark, and her face was beautiful. The face was familiar, as I recognized her as one of the workers in the studio. I remembered her especially because she often was the victim of John's jokes about beautiful women working. She was walking alone and looked a bit lost, so I pulled over and decided to have a word with her.

" 'oi, Josephine! It's five o'clock in the morning! What on earth are youf doing here alone? Do you need a ride?" Josephine stared at me with a questioning look in her eyes. The reason for that was probably because she had not known that I, and the rest of the band, knew who she was.

"Well, I can't see the reason why someone like you would like to know about my business" I began to leave, but she hurried to continue. "But when you mention it, I could use a ride. Where are you going?"

"Wimpole Street" I answered her quickly.

"Good, then can you drop me off at York Terrace?" I smiled and opened the door for her.

"It just happens that I can" I said, but by then she was already in the car and I drove back to the road.

During the beginning of the ride, she was very quiet and didn't say that much. I realized that I had to start the conversation somehow, and took a good look at her. Now, I saw something in her eyes that I hadn't noticed before.

"Are your eyes always that red?" It was not just her eyes; she looked a bit rosier than usual.

"Well, I didn't know you've seen me that much…" She said quickly and changed subject. "How's the album going? I hope it will be a success, as always" The last words had a touch of sarcasm in them.

I simply nodded as an answer. It was still a raw subject for me. Yes, it would be a success, even if it musically could be a flop. The mania that followed everything we did would make sure that the album, no matter how good or bad it was, would be on the top ten lists around the world. Sometimes I wished that we never would have become famous in any way. Days, or rather mornings, like these when I could be alone from press and other people if I wished had become really one of a kind. There was only one good thing with all of this, and it was that I knew that I was not all alone and that my friends knew personally what I went through. Maybe I could write a song about it, none of the others would certainly mind me doing that. John would probably love the idea and put many jokes in the lyrics and in the music. Already, a melody started to take its shape in my head and…

"Watch out for that car!" Josephine shouted. I immediately woke up from my thoughts and made a quick turn to the left. The other car passed just inches from us, but the second I thought that I had everything under control the events changed radically. I started to see everything in slow motion. The way we were heading straight towards the lamp post, how I tried to stop the car, the screaming brakes and of course Josephine's shocked face. There was nothing that I could do to stop the following events.

A shock wave went through my body as we crashed into the lamppost. Luckily, I was wearing my seatbelt and that stopped me from going straight through the windscreen. But still, I hit my head hard and I felt blood running down my face. Although I knew it might be vital, I tried to stay focused turning my head to take a look at my fellow passenger. Splinters of glass were spread across the front seats, but she had survived without a scratch.

"Help" I pleaded, but it was more of a whisper. It hurt to talk. I tried to move, but the pain that shot trough every inch of me made it a useless effort.

The last thing that I saw and heard before I lost consciousness was Josephine's beautiful face hovering over me and her words;

"I am so sorry Paul, but this is the only thing I can do for you"

Then, everything went black and a pain, even worse than the one I had felt before, took over. I was burning from the inside...

* * *

**A/N **And that was it for now, folks! There's a small button in the bottom of this page that says "Review" and I would really appreciate if you could click on it and tell me what you think of the story. Otherwise, thank you for reading and have a nice day, morning, night or whenever you are reading this =D

Oh, and almost forgot: Thanks to my two wonderful betas that read through and corrected this story, I coudn't have written this without them.


End file.
